A Rose Among the Thorns
by Lynn Miller
Summary: Hermione is 4 months pregnant but is keeping it a secret because she is afraid Ron will disapprove. Ginny, however, is 8 months pregnant and has the whole Weasley family excited for the event. Plot to develop with Rose and Albus as the conceived. SPOILERS
1. Welcome Home

Her auburn locks waved violently in the chilly wind. Ginny raised a hand to move them back behind her ears, keeping the other hand latched securely onto young James. He was just beginning to walk, well run is a more correct term, but also happened to be quite clumsy and injury prone.

"Mum mum! Mum mum!" James shouted.

"Yes we are going to Mum Mums. Now hold tight to my hand."

Ginny had stopped in London to run some errands that morning and was looking for a safe place to appariate to the Burrow. She had been leading James through a small park for at least 10 minutes and finally located a large fountain, no muggles in sight.

"Here we go!"

She swung James up into her arms and closed her eyes. She and James were pulled into the familiar darkness and landed in the front yard of a familiar, but odd, looking house.

"Home."

Ginny smiled. Now that she was married to Harry and busy with James, she did not have much time to visit her parents and the home she once called her own. She lowered a squirming James to the ground and grasped hold of his hand as they walked to the front door.

James giggled. "MUM MUM!"

Molly Weasley had beaten them to the door and was rushing down the steps. She swept James into a hug and kissed both of his cheeks several times.

"My how big you have gotten since your last visit." Molly laid James back on the ground and moved towards Ginny. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, glad to see her daughter at last.

"Hi Mum. It is wonderful to see you."

"Same to you Ginny, dear. I am so glad you could make it. My goodness, look at the size of your belly!"

Ginny brought her hand to the bump protruding from her coat. "8 months tomorrow!"

Ginny could not help but grin when her mother mentioned the baby. She could not be more excited, and ready, for the baby to come and for James to have a younger sibling. It was time.

Molly smiled. "Come inside before we catch cold! Ron and Hermione are already here!"

She took James' hand and led him into the Burrow. Ginny followed behind, feeling happy to be home.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Blimey dad, try the button that says ON."

Ron stared open mouthed at his father who had just spent 2 hours trying to work a flashlight. Well, _"Muggle Torch" _if you went by Arthur Weasley's terminology. Ron turned the flashlight in his father's hands and pointed to the ON/OFF button. Arthur pressed it and let out a cry of victory when light beamed from the other end.

"I knew there had to be some sort of trick. Thanks Ron!" He went back to playing with the flashlight.

"On… off… on… off… AMAZING!"

Ron heard the door to the Burrow open. His mother had just run out moments ago and was now reentered carrying young James, and Ginny followed close behind. He turned to Hermione, who was sitting in a rocking chair by the fire.

"Ginny and James are here!"

A small, gentle smiled played upon Hermione's lips but she did not seem to be listening, for she remained in her seat, staring at the crackling flames.

He shrugged and turned back to the door. Hermione had not been herself these past couple of weeks. Sure, she had gained a few pounds, but was it really that big of a deal.

"Women." He murmured under his breath.

"Hullo Gin! Harry still at work is he? And let me hold my nephew, Mum, you can't hog him all night! Ginny, your stomach is HUGE. What have you been feeding that kid?"

A round of laughter filled the room.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione worked hard to put a smile on her face when her sister-in-law and nephew arrived, but the effort went unnoticed. She leaned back in the rocking chair, watching the orange and yellow flames dance about the fire place. She brought her hand to her abdomen and quickly returned it to her lap.

She was 4 months pregnant and starting to show. For now, she passed it off as extra weight gained through the Holidays, and Ron bought it. He bought almost any story that had food involved.

"_We're not ready, Hermione! How can I be a father when I still mess up tying my own shoes?"_

Ron's words echoed in her ears, words that were part of a rift from 5 months ago. Hermione had brought up the possibility of a baby, and Ron flipped. He felt unprepared and unfit to be a father. Also, he wanted more time with just Hermione, to enjoy marriage. Hermione had no choice to agree but now, 5 months later, she was 4 months pregnant.

Irony, that is what Hermione called it.

But… how could she tell Ron about the baby when he did not even want it? She had not even told Ginny, her best friend, or her own family for that matter. Ron needed to be the first to know, when the time was right.

That time had to come soon, before the "I've just gained a few pounds" excuse became obviously false.

She brought her hand to her abdomen once again, letting it linger for a few extra moments. Ginny would be having her baby in a few more weeks, and baby joy would fill the world of the Weasleys. Hermione decided that that would be the moment to tell Ron.

It was also an excuse to put off telling him.


	2. Happy Holidays

**Thanks for the reviews and adds!**

**I will try to add a chapter every day or two, I promise. I am moving into school at the moment, as well, so I have some other stuff to attend to.**

**Sorry for the BLAH theme of this chapter, but it opens the rest of the story up….**

Ginny gave her brother a hug and tousled his shaggy, red hair. She noticed some pastry crumbs on his collar and gave them a brush.

"Honestly Ron, sometimes I think you are worse than James!"

If Ron had been paying attention, he may have come up with something to say in return, but he was too busy swinging James through the air and tickling him. Molly Weasley had already escaped to the kitchen to continue cooking the meal.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Dad!"

Ginny hurried into the family room and gave her father a large hug. He returned the gesture, still holding onto the flashlight.

"Ah, Ginny dear. Welcome home! Tonight is going to be such a wonderful time. The whole family together again." His smiled faded a small bit. "Well, actually, we received an owl from Charlie this morning with regrets that he would not be here. Apparently one of the dragons is very, very sick and he must stay and tend to her. Such a shame." He went back to playing with the flashlight, a memorized glaze falling over his eyes.

Ginny felt disappointed that Charlie could not be here, she wanted him to be home around the birth of the baby, and hoped he would reschedule his visit.

She took notice of Hermione sitting in the rocking chair, a tired look upon her face. Something had been bothering her lately, and Ginny had an idea of what it might be. She did not feel bold enough to ask such personal questions but with the happiness of the Holidays in the air, tonight could be the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James was giggling, his shaggy hair spread across his face. Ron had him pinned to the floor in a tickle war, of which Ron was winning, of course. James wiggled and squirmed about, squealing with laughter.

Ron let James get up and leaned back onto his knees. Playing with kids was hard work sometimes. He watched as James struggled to his feet and took off to find the toys his grandmother left in a basket for him.

Ron smiled at the thought of having a son of his own someday. A small boy with reddened hair and freckles, giggling as he was swung through the air by his father. A smiling Hermione watching from the back porch.

It was a wonderful thought. A thought saved for the future, when they were prepared to have children of their own. For now, Ron was not ready and banking on having his nephew to play with. And soon enough, there would be another child in the home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione found great joy in watching Ron play with James. She closed her eyes and pictured Ron in a tickle war with a child of their own. A small boy with red hair and freckles, giggling and squealing at his father.

Her hand came to her abdomen, an innate action at this point.

"That's your daddy." She whispered softly, to make sure the words were passed only to her unborn child.

She looked up and noticed Ginny staring at her. She quickly removed her hand from her small bump and placed it back in her lap. Ginny looked at her a lot these days, a look of understanding. Being a mother herself, Hermione would not be surprised if Ginny knew her secret.

She gave Ginny and small wave, beckoning her to come and sit by the fire. It had been a couple weeks since they had last gotten together and Hermione longed for the company of her best friend.

Ginny took a seat in a small loveseat near Hermione, her hands resting on her baby bump, an action she did not have to hide. An action she did with great joy.

"It has been too long Ginny. How are you doing? I see the baby is coming along!" Hermione stared at the large bulge in Ginny's shirt, knowing that soon enough her own stomach would look like that.

Ginny took Hermione's hand in her own. "I am doing wonderful, just preparing for the baby. Harry has been traveling often for work with the Ministry but he has promised me that once he returned home for dinner tonight, he would not leave again until Summer."

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. "That is great news! I am excited to see Harry, it has been since Thanksgiving, and I am sure he has wonderful stories."

The two friends sat in silence for a moment, hands still joined, taking a moment to enjoy each other's presence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry had appariated to Ron's old bedroom in hopes of wrapping some gifts before heading down stairs. Unfortunately, he had forgotten the charm Hermione taught him for wrapping gifts. He scratched his temple.

"Guess I will have to do it by hand…" He looked down at the bed, a pile of gifts on one end and wrapping material on the other end.

"Actually, maybe Ginny would be better at this." Harry usually did not give up on things, especially not before trying, but this occasion seemed appropriate. He made his way down the few flights of stairs to the first floor, and popped his head into the family room.

Hermione and Ginny sat by the fireplace, smiling and laughing together. Arthur Weasley sat playing with a flashlight and Ron was kneeling nearby, shaking his head at his father's over exaggerated amusement.

"BOO!"

Harry turned around to see young James jump out from behind a bookcase, his best scary face (which looked more like a sneeze) in play.

"AH! A monster!" He threw himself back against the stairs and shielded his face, pretending to be afraid of a giggling James.

James squealed with delight and crawled onto his fathers lap. "DA!" He pulled on Harry's sweater and bounced up and down.

Harry smiled and pulled his son into a hug. He buried his nose into James' shaggy hair. He loved the smell of his son, a touch of Ginny and a touch of lilac shampoo. He cradled the small toddler against his chest and decided to sit on the stairs for a couple minutes longer.

These were the moments he cherished in life.


	3. Hermione's Secret

**I thought I would get this chapter out quick before I go away for the weekend.**

**Enjoy! And sorry if some math does not add up with the 7****th**** book, but I liked it better this way.**

Ginny leaned closer to Hermione, enjoying being in company with her best friend.

"You know, Ron will make a great father some day, Hermione. I mean, just look at how he is with young James. Almost a natural." She had said this to make Hermione feel better, but mainly to get a feel for if her suspicions were right.

Hermione's eyes were sparkling, as usual, but this time a small smile played at her lips.

"I tell him that all the time but he seems to disagree. He seems to think that because he still needs crumbs wiped off his shirt and clothes picked up off the floor, he is all the child I need." She laughed out loud, amused by Ron's past words. He always had a way of making her laugh in serious situations, which she could not conclude as a good thing.

Ginny's smile grew larger. "He does act like a child, doesn't he? I will admit that I just wiped crumbs off his collar a few minutes ago. Some sort of Christmas pastry." She laughed along with Hermione.

"Remember the night before the wedding, when he fell asleep at the rehearsal, a pumpkin pastry in hand. There was a crumb trail from his lips to his belly button. It was awful." Hermione giggled, almost snorting. She had not laughed in a long time and now, sitting here with her best friend, was a wonderful time to rekindle the feeling.

Ginny wiped a tear from her eyes. "I am glad I caught a picture of it! Hey, maybe you should add that to your wedding album."

Hermione nodded, her laughs suppressing to a smile. "We have been married for a year next week and I still have not put the album together. It is not like I am busy or anything, but I do not want the honeymoon to be over yet. The first year is so wonderful."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "This summer will be three years for Harry and I. Time has flown by fast though. It feels like just yesterday we were at Hogwarts, fighting side by side in what could have been our last days on Earth. Now here we are, married and best friends."

Hermione's smiled faded, the thoughts of that last battle still in her mind. "How long has it been now? 7 years this Spring, right?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "Yes, that should be right. Because Harry was 21 when we married, and I 20. I was 16 at the battle, and now I am 24. Gosh, how did I get so old?"

Hermione laughed once more. "You are NOT old Ginny. But those final days of that year did force us to grow up faster than we needed to. I am 25 and feel as though I am in my 30s. It took Ron and I a bit longer to get married but the dating years were wonderful. Both of us getting on track with our jobs and making a place in the ministry for ourselves, and finally ready to get married almost 6 years later."

Ginny nodded. "I am glad we are all family now. I mean, we felt like a family back then, but now it is official. We are even having children of our own now, children that will one day attend Hogwarts and have adventures similar to our."

"But hopefully a lot less dangerous..." Hermione pointed out. "Wait, right now… having children of OUR own…" She looked at Ginny, who was smiling in a mysterious way at Hermione. Hermione leaned in, her voice almost a whisper. "How did you know?!"

Ginny giggled but suppressed it quickly. "Hermione! I am a mother, you cannot hide the sparkle in your eyes and the sporadic touching of your abdomen. Ron may be too dense to notice it, but I KNOW you are not just gaining weight."

Hermione sat back in the rocking chair, eyes wide. It was only a matter of time before someone discovered her secret, and she was glad it was Ginny.

"I… I haven't told Ron yet." She looked down at her hands.

Ginny's expression was one of caring and understanding. "You need to tell him Hermione. He needs to know. I am sure he will be thrilled."

A small tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. She quickly wiped it away with her hand, catching another one at her eye before it too rolled down her cheek.

"Ron and I got into a huge fight back in the beginning of August about children. He said that we should wait a couple years. Next thing I knew, I was pregnant. Irony! That is what I call it!" She fiddled with her fingers nervously, a small lump forming in her throat. "What is Ron gets upset and doesn't want the child? I cannot bare the thought…" Her voice caught in her throat.

Ginny, once again, took hold of her friend's hand.

"Hermione. Ron may be thick headed at times, but he would never turn away his own child. Even if he feels unprepared and does not want a child at the moment, once he finds out you are pregnant all of those thoughts will be forgotten." She gave Hermione a reassuring smile.

"Let me tell you a story about Harry and I." She had caught Hermione's attention.

Hermione laughed. "The perfect couple? What problems could you have?"

Ginny chuckled at Hermione's comment. "We are far from perfect Hermione. Listen…"

"Back before James was conceived, I mentioned having children to Harry. He was taken aback by my comments and put up the defensive."

"_Ginny, we are no where near ready for children. My job as an Auror for the ministry will have me traveling often, and I even hope to bring you along on some of my excursions. We can see the world together Gin. Then, in several years, when we return back to London, we can settled down and have children."_

Ginny frowned. "I did not want to wait several years to start a family. 'The younger the better' my mum always says, but I could not continue to argue with him. It was just as much his choice as it was mine. Then, a couple months later, I found out that I was pregnant with James. You can understand the emotional pain I felt as I struggled with what to do. Harry did not even want to have children yet and here I was, pregnant. I spent two weeks thinking through my options, and several hours were spent crying in secret. Finally, I decided to tell Harry. If he loved me, which I knew he did, this would not effect him. I mean, sure he could be disappointed, but he would not be mad."

Hermione's eyes were wide again. "So you told him, just like that? What happened?"

Ginny smiled. "You would think that our conversation a couple months previous did not happen. He threw his arms up in the air and shouted with happiness. Then he proceeded to do a lap around the room, knocking over a dresser and breaking a lamp. After several minutes of jumping on the bed he finally settled and swept me into his arms. I have never seen Harry so happy in all his life."

Hermione laughed out loud at the picture that she had just formed in her head. Harry jumping on the bed in excitement? She continued to laugh.

Ginny laughed with her. "It was quite the show, and we forgot all about our past conversation and worried about children. We let it all happen naturally and were blessed with young James. Now he is over a year old and we are expecting a second child."

Hermione smiled at Ginny and squeezed her hand. "Thanks Gin. That story makes me feel better. I have wanted to tell Ron for a long time, but I do not have the courage. I am thinking about telling him after the birth of your baby, you know, when baby joy and happiness is in the air." She looked for approval in Ginny's face.

Instead, Ginny looked disappointed. "Hermione. I think you need to tell him tonight. Why not right now? How exciting would it be to make an announcement at dinner? Imagine how much better you will feel!"

Hermione sighed. "Somehow I knew you were going to say that. I am supposed to be the rational one and these past few months have robbed me of that."

She rested her hand on her small bump once more and looked up to observe Ron.

He was in conversation with his father now, talking about his job at the ministry and how they should get together for lunch more often since they worked in the same building. Arthur Weasley was just getting into a story about a muggle contraption called a bicycle when Molly called him into the kitchen.

"I need help with something dear, it will only take a moment!"

He shrugged at Ron and rose to help his wife.

Ginny nudged Hermione. "This is your chance Hermione."

Hermione could not agree more. She rose to her feet and made her way over to her husband. She felt something forming in her stomach. It was not the baby though, it was a knot. One that urged her back to the rocking chair, but the feeling in Hermione's heart told her to keep going. She laid a hand gently on Ron's shoulder.

Her turned and grinned standing to embrace his wife. His arms felt wonderful around her. She pushed back and looked up into his eyes.

"Ron, we need to talk."


	4. The Baby's Kicking

Thank you for all the reviews. I know, this is the shortest chapter I have written. Chapter 5 is almost done and on the way, but I stopped to write this little blurb in the middle. The next chapter will be very long and back to Ron and Hermione, but for now, enjoy this...

* * *

Harry lifted himself up off the stairs and rested James on his hip. He was desperate to see Ginny and be near to her. He had just returned from a two week trip last night and she was already asleep when he came home. Their time together this morning had been short, as well, because he needed to go to the Ministry and write up a report. Harry stepped into the family room and laid the squirming James on the floor. Hermione had moved across the room to Ron and Ginny was watching their interaction, a sparkle in her eyes. He watched his wife for a moment, her auburn hair resting gently on her shoulders, a laugh constantly playing at her lips.

"_God, she's beautiful."_

He took a seat next to her and gently moved his arm around her, the other arm came to rest upon the bump that contained their unborn child. Leaning in, he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her with his nose. She smelled like lilac shampoo, just as James did.

"Well hello there. I was wondering when you were going to join us." Ginny was smiling, the ever present sparkle in her eyes brighter than ever. She closed the spaces between their fingers, brought her body closer to his, and whispered. "When did you get here?"

Harry felt the familiar tingling in his stomach. The feeling could most closely be described as "butterflies." Even after almost three years, Ginny still gave him that feeling. The feeling that he could do anything and be anything he wanted. Whenever she brought her body close to his and whispered to him, the feeling was inevitable.

"I arrived a few moments ago. I failed at wrapping gifts upstairs and decided to join the family downstairs but I was attacked by a shaggy haired monster on the way down. Quite frightening he was."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, a shaggy haired monster was he?" She glanced in James' direction. "Was he wearing diapers?"

Harry laughed along with her and nodded. "Yes, that would be him. Did he attack you too?"

"Every morning after breakfast!" She giggled.

Harry pulled her into a hug, savoring the embrace. With the baby almost here and her abdomen the size of a basketball, it was hard to be intimate. He kissed her neck and shifted his body downward, bringing his face to earshot of the baby.

"You could come out anytime now. We would love to meet you." He brought his face back up to Ginny's. "And I am anxious to have some alone time with you."

Ginny laughed again, loudly this time. "Boys." She shook her head in a scolding way and then smiled innocently. "But I will admit that I would not mind some time alone either."

He had almost forgotten about the interaction between Ron and Hermione.

"What was going on between Ron and Hermione? It looked serious."

The sparkle in Ginny's eye grew brighter, a reassuring sign for Harry. Ron and Hermione were his best friends next to Ginny, and he cared about their relationship deeply.

"Well, you will just have to find out later tonight. But do not worry; they are going to be just fine." She gave Harry's hand a squeeze and suddenly realized she was famished. "Help an old pregnant lady up? I am craving pickles."

Harry laughed, jumping to his feet to lift Ginny off the couch.

"Not your silly cravings again. If you ask me appariate to London for pastries one more time…" He gave her a playful tickle and wrapped his arm around her.

Ginny laughed. "Well thankfully my mum keeps plenty of pickles in the pant… OUCH."

"What's wrong? What happened?" Harry glanced at Ginny with a concerned look. Even though this was their second child, he worried just as much, if not more, about his pregnant wife and unborn child.

Ginny placed her hand on her stomach and shrugged. "A really hard kick I suppose. The little bugger is strong, just like his or her father."

Harry breathed a little easier.

Ginny bit her lip. That had felt like more than a kick.


	5. Breaking The News

**Here is chapter 5. I was able to get it up quick because I was almost finished before chapter 4 popped into my head. I am not really proud of it or anything, so I hope I don't disappoint. Oh, and no cliff hanger this time. The story is not over though!**

* * *

Ron willingly took his wife's hand and followed her up the stairs. She had told him they needed to talk and it was obviously something serious if the conversation needed to be this private. Ron hoped this had something to do with the way she had been acting these past few weeks.

Hermione led him into a guest bedroom on the 5th floor, far from the family downstairs, and shut the door behind them.

"Ron. I…I am sure you have noticed my odd behavior these past few… RON! This is serious!"

Ron had begun to nod his head at an unnatural rate, over exaggerating his agreement.

"Sorry Hermione. Continue."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I have something very important to tell you. Please, do not be angry with me, I did not mean to keep it a secret this long. I was just afraid of how you might react… I wanted to tell you…"

"HERMIONE! Tell me already!" Ron crossed his arm in humorous impatience.

Hermione look took another deep breath and looked at her feet.

"I'm four months pregnant."

An eerie silence filled the room, the clock on the wall ticked like knocks on the door. Hermione fiddled with her fingers, afraid to look up at Ron.

"I can't believe it." Ron voice was hushed to almost a whisper.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. "I know. You think it's awful."

"I can't believe I am going to be a father!"

Hermione looked up to see Ron raise his arms as if he had just won a race. The grin on his face spread from ear to ear and his eyes were gazing into the distance. He jumped into the air and high fived an invisible hand. He even did a victory lap around the room.

Hermione was immediately reminded of Ginny's words. _He did a lap around the room." _Boys.

Ron stopped in front of Hermione, swept her into his arms, and planted a kiss on her lips. He swung her around in circles, both of them laughing happily, and set her on the bed. He sat down beside her and leaned towards her stomach.

"I hope I didn't make you too dizzy, kid." He rested his head upon her abdomen as if to nuzzle the unborn child. His eyes closed and he remained like that for a few moments. He sat up and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I am sorry you were afraid to tell me. Even if we did talk about not being ready for children, I was and am more than willing to accept the duty of being a father. I promise to be the best father I can." He smiled at Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And if you really had been just "gaining weight", it did not matter, you will always be beautiful in my eyes." This time he kissed her on the lips, slower and more gently than last time.

Hermione threw herself into his arms and let out a small sigh of relief. She nestled her head against his chest and closed her eyes, resting her mind for the first time in 4 months. Even if Ron was clumsy, childish, and a pain at times, she did love him madly. He made a wonderful husband.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and rested his head on hers. "But when it comes to changing nappies, count me out!"

Hermione laughed. "RON!" She turned towards him and gave him a light slap to the shoulder. "You are going to have to help out in every way with this child, even changing nappies and wiping bogies off of his or her face."

Ron made a gagging face and then put on a large, fake grin. "Sounds like loads of fun." He pinched her side. "Promise me you will save the throw-up for me too?"

Hermione gave him a push back. "That job is all yours." She made a jab for his underarm, knowing that was a very ticklish spot for him. She loved when they played like this, poking fun and wrestling. They had not been like this in a very long time.

"Oh, now you are in for it…" He grabbed her waist and pushed her back onto the bed. He used his body to pin her and brought his hand up to tickle her sides. She giggled and begged for mercy. "Ron, please stop.. Ron… that's tickles." Her giggles grew louder.

He stopped suddenly and stared into her eyes. Their faces were inches apart.

He felt a longing for her. A longing for something they had not had in weeks. No, he did not feel lust towards Hermione. He longed for intimacy. He longed to make love to the woman he cared for more than anyone else in the world, the woman he called his wife.

She smiled at him, sending butterflies shooting around his stomach. "Do I have something in my eye?"

He smiled back at her. "No." He brought his lips gently to hers, savoring the feel of her soft lips on his. She must have been thinking similar thoughts because she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Her hands found the bottom of his shirt and proceeded to pull it up and over his head. She lifted the upper half of her body so that he could easily slip her shirt off.

After removing her bra he pressed his body against her, his bare skin upon hers.

She moaned as he began to kiss her neck gently.

Ron undid her pants and slipped them off her thin legs. They fell to the floor soundlessly, joined by her underwear.

Hermione undid his belt and pants and tried her best to slip them off. Ron was rather tall so he added some effort and finally, his pants landed in the accumulating clothes pile on the floor. She slipped off his boxers, the last piece of clothing concealing them from each other.

He kissed her lips slowly and gently, both of them moaning with pleasure and anticipation.

And at last, he entered her.

She whimpered softly, whispering his name and clasping her hands around his back.

He thrust slowly, their bodies becoming one. She was his and he was hers.

Through out their small cries and moans of pleasure, they never broke eye contact. Not once. This was the kind of intimacy couples longed for, the kind of intimacy Ron and Hermione had been missing out on. All it took was the forming of a child. Their child. They now knew their love for each other to be true and whole, just as their love for their unborn child would be.

Ron finally broke, each of them gasping in the final moments.

He rolled onto his back and pulled her into his arms, his hand gently caressing her back.

"I love you Ron."

"I love you too Hermione."


	6. Something Is Wrong

**This chapter is a bit piecey with the sentences, which my English teacher would slaughter me for. But I like them.**

**Oh, and Xho is pronounced Z-O, Like Zoey with out the "e" sound.  
**

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked back down to the family room, hand in hand. They had taken some time to straighten out their clothes and make sure they did not look as though they had just romped around one of the guest rooms. Harry and Ginny had disappeared from sight, while Arthur Weasley had abandoned the flashlight and was now playing on the floor with James.

Molly Weasley scurried into the room.

"George and his girlfriend are here! Oh, and Percy and Irial are here with the girls." She fluttered about the room, practically floating, and dusted off a nearby table. She always got like this when the family got together. Ron was afraid that one day she would get too close to an open window and float away.

Molly disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Well, shall we tell the rest of the family our news? Mum will be awful upset we didn't tell her sooner, especially since you are 4 months along."

Hermione laughed. "I am sure the excitement of the whole thing will push all other thoughts aside. We should tell them at dinner, when Bill and Fleur get here. That way we will have fewer owls to send out!"

Ron smiled. "I like the way you think, Hermione."

They made their way into the kitchen and observed a scene that was mildly chaotic.

Ginny and Irial were gabbing away about pregnancies.

Holly and Hilda (Percy and Irial's 6 year old twins were fighting over a small doll.

George had Harry and Percy caught up in a conversation about his newest fireworks.

And there in the doorway stood a petite Chinese girl. Her dark hair fell pin straight to her shoulders and her dark eyes peered around the room nervously. She looked like dropped luggage, forgotten in the doorway. Ron must have noticed her as well.

"Poor girl, George abandoned her for a story about fireworks!"

Hermione laughed and made her way over to George's girlfriend. She may have been a loner to the girls at Hogwarts, but she recently decided to make an effort to put herself out there. The young woman's eyes grew wider as Hermione approached. The girl moved from the doorway, pressing her back up against the wall.

"Oh no, I am not leaving. I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Hermione Weasley. I am married to George's brother Ron." She smiled kindly.

The girl looked half relieved and still half scared. "I'm Xho. George's girlfriend." She raised her hand towards Hermione.

Hermione took her hand gently. "Nice to meet you, Xho. Come out of the entry way and meet the rest of the family, we may be crazy but I promise we do not bite."

Xho smiled. "Trust me; nothing seems crazy after dating George. I just wanted to give the family a chance to reunite before I introduced myself because I am quite awful at conversation."

Hermione had a good feeling about this girl. Even though George was brilliant with the business and just as successful as ever, there was still something missing from his life now that Fred was gone. Yes, it happened years ago, but the feeling of loss still lingered during family get togethers and holidays. George needed a partner. Not to replace Fred, but to fill that empty space in his heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The madness had finally settled down.

Hermione had introduced Xho to Ginny and Irial and the conversation about pregnancies switched to how the young woman met George. Hermione was glad because she was afraid Ginny's smile would give away her news.

Hermione, Irial, and Xho found themselves helping Molly put the final settings on the table and pull the food together to be served.

Ginny had been banned from the kitchen because her bump, small as it was considering how far along she was, still became a nuisance.

George was telling a story about his travels to America and the muggle behavior he observed there.

"Dad, they have these things called "tractor pulls" in lands made of corn. You have to see it to believe it!"

Arthur had joined Percy, Harry, and Ron in the story telling moments ago.

A sleeping James lay cradled in his father's lap.

"Seriously dad, you need to come to this place called, Indy – anna, yes, something like that. Indiana."

Arthur clapped his hands together. "Let's go together! This place sounds interesting."

George shrugged. "We could, I mean, I am thinking about opening a store there. They have such a nice wizarding community, very strange, but nice."

The conversation turned into more stories from George's travels. Harry had even been to some of the places for ministry work and could interject some of his memories.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny loved watching the interaction between Harry and James. She could not wait for the birth of their new child, and closed her eyes to picture their growing family.

There is was again.

That odd pain in her stomach. It did not feel like contractions, at least, the contractions she had with James.

This pain was sharper, less consistent. _Maybe the baby is shifting. Moving and anxious to get out of my tummy_. Besides she had not eaten more than carrot sticks since breakfast, and decided the pain could be part hunger.

Wrong.

Ginny felt a small wetness beneath her legs, slowly leaking into her underpants.

_Do not panic. You have done this before!_

She used the sturdy end table to push herself out of the rocking chair and turned to make sure she did not "wet" the chair. That would be understood by all, but most embarrassing.

What she saw made her heart drop to the floor. She could feel her face turning white.

She could only manage to call out one word before falling. "Harry!"

She was pulled into darkness, the sound of rushing footsteps and voices seemed far off. The last thing she heard was Harry's voice.

"Ginny! Oh, god…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione heard the cry from the kitchen and ran into the family room, followed closely by Molly, Irial, and Xho.

Ginny was on the floor, white as a ghost, Harry cradling her in his arms. Ron and George were kneeling beside her, while Arthur and Percy were running around trying to contact help.

Molly let out a cry and ran across the room to her daughter.

Xho stood speechless, mouth open.

Irial joined the chase with Percy and Arthur, attempting to contact help.

That's when Hermione saw it.

The rocking chair was covered in blood.


	7. Albus Severus Potter

**Okay, fast update but I need to get the next chapter out. I have a busy couple of days coming up. Oh, and this chapter is actually the longest. I have been struggling with getting my word count up and I am still working on that.**

**THANK YOU for all of the reviews and adds. I have really enjoyed reading my email when I get home from school. I take everything you say and point out into consideration.  
**

**And yes, I know I do not let climatic parts play out for a couple chapters like most stories do but who wants to wait to find out what happens!? I would go crazy. Enjoy. **

* * *

Harry paced the hallway at St. Mungos, mumbling to himself and pulling at his hair.

"WHY WON'T THEY TELL US ANYTHING!?"

Hermione stood from her seat and went to Harry, putting her hands on his arms.

"Harry, calm down. They will come and talk to us when they know more."

"YOU SAW THE BLOOD!" He brought his eyes to hers, tear forming on the brim of his eye lashes. "She could be dying in there, Hermione, and I am not by her side."

Ron had been leaning against the wall, staring at a hospital policy chart framed on the wall.

"Don't say that Harry! Don't you dare. She is not going to die because I refuse to lose two siblings."

He slid down the wall, placing his head in his hands.

Hermione had no idea what to do. She wanted to make sure that neither Ron nor Harry did something insensible, but she also wanted to crawl into the corner and cry. She had seen the blood on the rocking chair, and then the large spot of blood on the carpet where Ginny had fallen. She was alive when they got her to the hospital, but there was no telling what her state was now. Or the state of her baby.

She brought her hand to her own baby bump, a tear rolling down each cheek.

Molly and Arthur had gone to the receptionist to fill out paper work. Harry had been too distressed to even understand what information they needed from him. Percy and Irial had stayed back at the Burrow with their girls, waiting for Bill and Fleur and keeping other family members updated. George and Xho had gone to the cafeteria to get coffee for everyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron bit his lip, holding back any tears that dared to form in his eyes. He could only imagine what Harry was feeling. _If that had been Hermione…_ He could not even bare the thought. He stood and went to comfort his wife, pulling her into his arms. He wanted the doctor to come out and tell him the state of his sister. He had lost his brother less than ten years ago and now he could be losing his sister.

"Erm, family of Ginny Potter?"

A tall, brunette doctor appeared from around the corner carrying a clipboard.

Harry rushed to her and pleaded, "Please, she is my wife. Can you tell me what is going on?"

The nurse looked down at the clipboard, an action to avoid eye contact with Harry.

"I'll need you to follow me Mr. Potter, I need to speak to you in private."

Ron wanted to scream and shout that he and Hermione needed to hear too, but he also knew that Harry would tell them as soon as he knew information. For now, he would stay in the waiting room, holding Hermione.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The doctor led Harry through a restricted door and into a smaller waiting room.

"Mr. Potter, your wife is in critical condition." She looked back down at the chart and shifted uneasily. "Maybe we should take a seat."

Harry sat immediately, wanting to know any information she knew right away. He did not waste time to argue, but he pleaded with his eyes for her to get to the point.

"We found a small tear in her uterus, which was the source of the bleeding. Thankfully, the baby was positioned in a way that the tear was half covered. That may very well have saved her life. We were able to save both her and the baby, and it looks as though we were able to repair the uterus. Your wife is going to live, and your son will be okay too."

Harry sighed with relief. He closed his eyes and threw his head back.

"Wait, my son… you could do the surgery with him still in her uterus?"

The nurse smiled. "Mr. Potter. Your son is no longer in the uterus. He happens to be in an incubator in the recovery room, right next to your wife."

Harry jumped up. "Wait, my son is… BORN! Can I see him? Can I see Ginny?"

The nurse nodded and stood, leading Harry towards a door.

"Ginny is asleep and will be asleep for awhile; her recovery will be a long process. But your son, you can hold him if you like. He is considered premature, and will need to stay in the hospital for a couple weeks, but he is healthy at the moment."

Harry nodded his head, in a small bit of shock from the recent events. "Lead the way."

Harry and the nurse proceeded into another restricted hall way. The doctor stopped in front of a room marked **ICU : RECOVERY ROOM**. "By the way Mr. Potter, I'm Dr. Nelson. I will be taking care of your wife during her recovery."

Harry nodded his head once more. "Nice to meet you… thanks…"

She opened the door and led him into a large, white room. Harry gasped when he saw Ginny lying in the hospital bed, tubes running from all part of her body. He rushed to her side and gently took her hand in his. Several tears form on his cheek and rolled onto the sheets of her bed.

"I love you Ginny." He kissed her hand and laid it softly by her side.

He turned to see an incubator nestled towards the corner of the room. Several machines were hooked up to it; spewing out numbers and sounds that Harry did not understand. He approached the incubator and looked down upon his small and delicate son.

His son had such small features, a blue cap fitted on his head. _No breathing tube?_ Harry thought.

Harry put his arm through a small window in the structure and pressed his finger into the baby's tiny hand. He stirred, moving his arms and legs. Harry felt a lump form in his throat, he had spent months waiting for their child to be born and now Ginny could not share these first special moments with him.

"Hey little guy, I'm your father."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The tall, brunette doctor appeared around the corner once more.

Ron and Hermione stood along with the rest of the family. All had returned from their errands around the hospital and the waiting room had been silent and depressing. No one was talking.

"Ginny is going to be fine."

They all sighed at once, giving each other hugs."

"And so is their son."

Ron turned to look at the doctor. "She had her baby?"

Dr. Nelson nodded. "We had to remove the baby while we prepared her uterus."

Molly sat back down. "What happened to her uterus?"

"Let me start from the beginning." Dr. Nelson brought her clipboard to her side and leaned against the wall. She recounted the whole story to the family and ended back at the baby being born."

Hermione approached the doctor. "Can we see her.. well, see them?"

Dr. Nelson bit her lip. "Well, right now Harry is in there. I am headed back that way to check up on Ginny and the baby. When Harry is ready for you to visit, I will send for you."

She smiled and headed back into the restricted hallway.

Hermione turned back to Ron, wishing she could march down the restricted hallway and into the recovery room. She wanted to see her best friends and new nephew.

Ron was beaming, brushing sweat off his brow. He hugged Hermione again and kissed her cheek. "Ginny is going to be okay!"

She nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes Ron. Ginny AND your new nephew are going to be okay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry continued to stare down at his son for what felt like hours. He would stay here for days if he could.

A nurse entered the room. "Oh, hello. You must be Mr. Potter. I am the nurse on duty for the night, would you like to hold your son?" 

Harry nodded his head. "Very much so."

The nurse removed the top of the incubator. "Your son is breathing on his own, miraculously, he probably would have been born in a couple weeks if delivered through labor."

Harry nodded. "Our son James was two weeks earlier but extremely healthy."

The nurse wrapped the fragile baby in a soft, blue blanket and handed him to Harry.

Harry cradled his son in his arms, making sure all parts of his body were secure. He walked over to where Ginny was resting and sat down in a chair.

"He is perfect Ginny. Absolutely perfect."

Harry and Ginny had already decided on a name for their son a couple of weeks ago, and he knew it would be perfect for his son.

"You are going to do great things Albus Severus."


	8. 3 Months Later

3 MONTHS LATER

Hermione waddled down the stairs of their small, country house. When Ron found out they were going to be welcoming a new member into the family, he found them a home in the country where they could raise their child, and one day, family. She could still remember him telling her the good news.

"_Hermione, it is wonderful. It a small home in the country with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a large kitchen. There is even a decent sized den. We even have plenty of space to add on to the house in the future for our growing family."_

Hermione smiled at the thought. He had found the home through an older man at the Ministry. Him and his wife wanted to move closer to their children and grandchildren and gave the house to them for a steal.

She reached the bottom step and rounded the corner into the den. Ron had left for work a couple of hours ago and Hermione had arranged for Ginny and Albus to come for lunch. She had of course invited James along too but Ginny wanted to leave him with his grandparents to give them more peace and quiet to talk.

Hermione crossed into the kitchen and pulled a bowl of chicken salad from the fridge. She set it on the table and proceeded to remove plates and cups from the cabinet, wanting lunch to be ready for when Ginny arrived. She mixed up a fresh batch of lemonade, placed that on the table with the rest of the food, and stood back to admire her work. Preparing meals was getting harder and harder with her growing belly and pregnancy fatigue, but this was a special occasion.

"Hermione?" Ginny had come into the front door, knocking had all but disappeared for the best friends.

Ginny appeared in the kitchen and took noticed of the set table.

"Mione, I could have helped you with lunch! You need to be getting your rest."

Hermione laughed. "Now Ginny, did you not tell me that you got annoyed when people would treat you as incapable of simple tasks while you were pregnant?"

Hermione pulled Ginny into the closest hug she could manage.

"Where is Albus? I am dying to see how big he has gotten!"

Ginny laughed. "Oh, he is definitely a big boy. I laid his carrier in the den."

Hermione and Ginny made their way into the den where Albus was lying in his carrier, his blue eyes peering around the room.

"Ginny, his eyes are SO blue!"

Ginny laughed. "Well Hermione. Most babies have blue eyes when they are born. They will start to change in a couple months, along with his hair, so we will have to see what he really end ups looking like."

Hermione rubbed her hand gently across Albus' small hand. "He will be beautiful no matter what." She unlatched the small belt that ran across the small child's lap and pulled him up onto her shoulder. He made small gurgling sounds and got a hold of her hair, latching on tight.

Ginny smiled. "You are stuck now. He has a death grip when it comes to hair."

The two friends spent a few moments admiring the small boy and sharing this special time together.

Hermione placed Albus back in the carried. "Shall we eat? I made some chicken salad for lunch."

Ginny nodded and stood gently, wincing a bit.

Hermione frowned. "Are you okay Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. "My uterus is still in healing process so certain movements hurt. I have come a long way though, remember how I could barely hold Albus those first couple of weeks. It was just two weeks ago that I could pick up Albus' carrier. At this point, it is basically just getting up from a chair, for some reason.

Hermione nodded. "Understandable. You are coming along well though."

Ginny smiled. "Yes, there is another problem though, which has been hard, but I'll tell you about it once we sit down for our meal."

Ron stepped off the elevator and started down the hall towards Harry's office. With Albus being so young and Ginny still healing from her surgery and birth, Harry was working smaller desk jobs rather than traveling. Ron could tell he was frustrated with his job and made it a point to stop in a couple times a week. Today, they would be eating lunch together.

He entered the door to the Auror's offices and walked right past Harry's secretary. "Good morning Millie."

She smiled and went back to her work. Her face was a bit ashen this morning, a sure sign that Harry had already been in to her.

He knocked on Harry's door and heard a "Come in" called from the other side. He entered the room and sat in a large chair by the door. Harry was talking to someone through a mirror on his desk and his cheeks were turning very red.

"Look here. You need to do WHATEVER it takes to get that paperwork completed and returned to me. If it was me out on the field, my paperwork would have been on the desk a week ago."

A small voice came from the frame. "B…But Mr. Potter, I just completed the findings last night. And I feel as though more work could be done."

A small vein popped from Harry's neck. "Another point Ms. Willow. I would have had this case solved a week ago as well. GET TO WORK." He slammed the frame down and leaned back in his chair. The vein on his neck went back down and the color in his cheeks returned to normal.

"Ready for lunch Ron? I thought maybe we could go to the café on the corner for a change. I want out of the building and into a seat by a window that faces away from the Ministry."

Ron nodded. He wanted to address Harry's recent attitude and see what was going on with his best friend. He would wait until they sat down for lunch. Harry grabbed his coat and the two men left the Auror's office behind them.

Harry and Ron sat in silence for awhile, each of them taking small bites of their sandwich and short sips of their drinks. The air between them was tense and Harry could tell Ron had some things he needed to say, but had no idea how to bring them up. Harry sighed and set his glass of water down on the table.

Ron sat up, a nervous look on his face. "Is everything alright, Harry? You seem out of character lately."

Harry leaned forward, a strained look on his face. "Well, for starters, Ginny and I are not getting along."

Ron clasped his hands on the table, a concerned look on his face. Harry was his best friend but Ginny was also his sister, so this affected him twice as much. "What is going on?"

Harry leaned back in his seat and clasped his hands behind his head.

"I cannot stand being in the office so much. With Albus' traumatic birth and Ginny still recovering from surgery, I have been put on desk work for the next several months. All I can think about is the work that I could be doing in the field. Especially with people like Ms. Willow. She is so inefficient."

Ron could not believe what Harry was saying. "Harry, just because she cannot complete the work as fast as you may, does not mean she is inefficient. Excuse me for being so bold but you were very out of line back in the office."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Do not call ME out of line. And do not worry about me and my marriage. Ginny and I can handle things on our own, with out you and Hermione involved."

Ron stood from his seat. "I am directly involved Harry. We are talking about my sister here, not just your wife." And with that, he stormed from the café.

Harry could not believe what had just happened. How could what started out as a quiet lunch turn into a blow up fight in a matter of minutes? Yes, he has been a bit more stressed at work and let out his anger a bit more, but did not everyone deserve some emotional release every now and then? And his relationship with Ginny was beyond "not getting along." Between his frustration with work and the tension at home, they were barely talking anymore. Harry did not consider himself a pig when it came to sex with his wife, but that had also been out of question since the birth of Albus and for quite some time before that. Harry felt as though all of it was building up inside of him and that he could explode any minute.

"_I need to get out of here."_

Harry knew exactly what to do. He paid both his check and Ron's, not that he had a choice in the matter since the waiter did not seem like one to let him off easy. He made his way back to the ministry and headed straight for the person he knew could help. He knew his way to the office well and made a point to knock before entering.

"Ah, Harry! It is good to see you. Come in!"

Kingsley sat at his desk, finishing up what looked like a dish of meat and potatoes.

"The feed the Minister of Magic well around here I see." Harry laughed and sat in a chair across from his long time friend. Kingsley was the one person who seemed to understand him these days.

"I need to go on site in Germany. Ms. Willow is not doing as well as planned and I cannot afford to let my hard work go unfinished properly."

Kingsley leaned forward and sighed. "I don't think that is a good idea Harry. With Ginny and Albus…"

Harry slammed his hand on the desk. "They will be fine. They have Ron and Hermione right around the corner. I need to get out of London… even England… for a week or two."

Kinsley sat back, a concerned look on his face. He was obviously surprised by the reaction Harry had to his comment.

"Okay Harry. I trust that you know what is best for you right now. Today is Monday; you can leave for Germany tomorrow night. Send Ms. Willow back with the most recent paper work and we'll have her continue your desk work until you return. Have the necessary traveling paperwork on my desk in the morning."

Harry felt relief flowing through his system. "Thanks Kingsley. I knew you would understand."

He shook his friends hand and exited the large office. He could almost jump with joy as he found his way back to his office. It was not until he sat down in his chair and pulled the traveling paperwork from his files that a very discouraging thought passed through his mind. How was he going to explain this to Ginny?


	9. He Needs to Get Away

Hermione and Ginny were just finishing their lunch. They had spent the last hour talking about their husbands when Ginny broke down about her problems with Harry.

Ginny sighed. "I have no idea what is going on with him anymore. He is angry at me all the time and acts as though being with me is a burden. For the past week he has been sleeping in the guest bedroom."

She looked down at her clasped hands, a wall of tears building up in her eyes.

Hermione took her friend's hand and smiled. "Ginny. Harry loves you and that will never change. He is probably stressed out with work."

Ginny shrugged. "I just wish he would talk to me. I try to get a conversation in and he says he needs to get to bed early. In the morning, he is usually gone before I wake, and I can bet you that is on purpose."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron did mention that Harry had been really rough on people at work. He also mentioned that they were having lunch today so maybe he was able to talk to him about what is going on."

"I just don't know what I would do if he left me. I want so badly to know what I am doing wrong and change it." Ginny's shoulders shook. The wall of water shattered into a downpour of tears.

She straightened and wiped the tears from her cheeks, more filling their place.

Hermione leaned in to hug her. "It's okay to cry. You are feeling hurt and you have every right to let your emotions show. That is basically what Harry is doing right now."

Ginny nodded her head. "I just wish I knew how to get him to love me again."

Hermione cocked her head. "Harry has not stopped loving you, Gin. Just give it time."

Hermione kept tried to keep a positive demeanor for Ginny but her insides felt like they were being crushed. Harry had been one of her best friends for a long time and the person Ginny was speaking of sounded nothing like him. She hoped deeply that Ron had a chance to talk to him with him at lunch today and that all of this would clear up soon.

Ginny helped Hermione pile the dishes in the sink and Hermione mumbled a spell to send them into a self washing frenzy. Sometimes she took the time to do them herself, like when she lived with her muggle parents, but today was not the day. She needed to talk to Ginny and also, her baby bump was starting to get in the way of everything.

The two women made their way into the den where a young Albus was getting restless.

Hermione hovered over the carrier, staring down at the beautiful boy. She leaned over and gently lifted Albus from his carrier. It occurred to her than in a few months, she would be doing exact same thing for a child of her own.

For now, she decided to forget about Ginny and Harry's relationship and focus on having a good time with her best friend. They could talk more later.

Ginny settled herself into the love seat by the window. "Boy or girl Hermione? I am dying to know."

Hermione laughed. "Well, we had the doctor write the sex of the baby on a piece of paper and stick in an envelope. I want to know but Ron does not. Until we come to a compromise, the envelope is stashed in a book upstairs." She brought her hand to her bump and smiled. "I think it is a girl. I just have that feeling."

Ginny smiled. "I had that feeling with James as well. Albus, not so much."

Hermione cradled young Albus against her chest and sat in a rocking chair near Ginny. She rocked back and forth gently, savoring the feel of a baby in her arms. She felt as though the days were beginning to feel like months.

"I wish _she_ would just come on out."

Ginny laughed. "I know, the anticipation in the last few months is enough to drive you nuts. But you know what they say, 'A watched pot never boils'. Don't make it worse for yourself."

Harry finished filling out his travel paperwork and slipping it into the slot beside his desk. He didn't know how muggles wasted time with walking paperwork and letters around the office. At the ministry they could slip it into the mail slot, with the name of the receiver on the front, and a magical charm flew it up and out the slot in that person's office.

He straightened up his desk, grabbed his things, and said goodbye to the secretary on the way out. He wanted to get home early and pack. He wanted to head to Germany tonight, even though Kingsley said tomorrow night

His plan was to tell Ginny about the trip while packing and then leave soon after to avoid the extended yelling and arguing. He decided that this would be a good time for him and Ginny. A break from all the fighting.

Maybe when he returned things would be back to normal. Maybe.

Ron couldn't let Harry leave with out mending things. He had no idea why he stormed out of the restaurant earlier that day but he was infuriated. How could Harry, his BEST friend, treat his sister that way? Ginny was still recovering from surgery while staying home with two young boys and all Harry cared about was work.

He entered the Auror offices and made his way to Harry's secretary.

"Hey Deb, is Harry in his office? I need to speak with him."

Deb shook her head. "Sorry Ron. He left about 10 minutes ago and in a much better mood than this morning." Her smile look forced, telling Ron that Harry probably laid into her at least once today. "It most likely had to do with this." Her voice was hushed now and she looked around the room to make sure no one was watching.

She laid a small pile of papers in front of Ron. He leaned in to take a look.

"No!" It did not take long for Ron to recognize the forms wizards and witches had to fill out when they traveled for an extended period of days.

His eyes scanned the text. He was looking for a specific part. _Ah!_ The line read, **'How long do you plan on being gone?" **Ron's eye slid over Harry's answer.

"ONE MONTH!" He did not realize he had shouted until Deb hushed him.

Deb shrugged her shoulders. "He is on the run again."

Ron's mouth hung open a small bit, sweat forming on his brow. How could Harry do this to his sister? He needed to get home fast after work and stop Harry before he made a huge mistake.


	10. Leaving Town

Okay, I KNOW that I do not update enough and I KNOW that this chapter is TOO short, but I am planning on writing the next one very soon. Between wedding planning, student teaching, and keeping up with life... it has been a struggle. I have some great ideas for the next couple of chapters so I will probably get them out in the next week. Thanks for all of the reviews you have been leaving!

* * *

Harry sure was glad wizards could enter a home other than through the front door. He had a feeling Ginny with still over at Ron and Hermione's but there was no way to be sure. He was starting to get a sinking feeling in his stomach and worried that his exit may not be as smooth as he planned. He found his large travel bag under the bed and opened it up. A pair of pants and two shirts still lay folded in the bag from his trip many months ago. He moved about the room, gathering the clothing and miscellaneous items he would need for his excursion. Harry tried to pack light even though he would be gone for about a month, he would find a way to do laundry.

Ginny glanced at the clock. _5:00 o'clock. _"Wow, we have been talking forever!" She smiled at Hermione. "I better get going! I need to pick up James and then get home to start dinner."

Hermione nodded her head. "I as well need to start dinner. Ron is a hungry man."

Hermione helped Ginny gather her things and the two friends embraced.

Ginny gave an extra squeeze at the end and pulled away. "Thanks for lunch Hermione. It was wonderful."

Hermione saw Ginny out the door and closed it behind her with a sigh. She was worried about her dear friend; well both of her dear friends in this case. She, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had been through so much together and she would hate to see it all fall apart.

She had barely walked away from the door when Ron appeared in the den.

"Where's Ginny!?"

He looked flustered, his eyes wide."

"She just walked out the door Ron, what's wrong?" She began waddling towards him.

"What kind of witch uses a door?!" He looked around the room frantically, his voice paniced.

Hermione cocked her head. "Would it have matter?"

He shook his head no. "I need to get to Harry and Ginny's house now. I'll be back…."

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. "RON! What is going on? Did something happen to Harry today?"

Ron relaxed his look. "No but something is about to. Harry is planning on running out on Ginny for a month and I need to stop him before he makes the biggest mistake of his life."

Hermione put her hands to her heart. She felt great pain for Ginny. Tears welled in her eyes. "No! I must go with you Ron. I need to be there for Ginny. She is in enough pain over the situation and I cannot bear to leave her alone when she finds out what is going on. Maybe I should call her back with a patronus, say it is an emergency?"

Ron shrugged, his eyes growing wild again. "I don't know! We need to move quickly though! What if he is packed a headed out as we speak, take my hands"

Hermione grabbed Ron's hands and held tight as they slipped into darkness. They were quite capable of doing this alone but it felt comforting to hold on to each other.

The darkness disappeared leaving Ron and Hermione in Harry and Ginny's living room. The downstairs was dark except for the last rays of the setting sun streaming through the curtains. Ginny had not yet come home from picking up James. Hermione used her wand to light a nearby lamp.

"'Mione!" Ron whispered. "I am going to head upstairs to see if he is home and packing." With that said he quietly made his way out of the living room and disappeared up the stairs.

Hermione slipped into the kitchen and used her wand to light several small lamps around the ceiling. She fiddled her fingers unsure of what to do. All she _could_ do is wait for Ginny to arrive. Should she tell her the truth right off? Or should she make up an excuse and hope Ron talks Harry out of leaving.

Ron made his way up the stairs. He could see light streaming from the main bedroom and he could hear movement around the room. He hesitated on the top stair, taking in a deep breath, and barged into the room.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Ginny sat on the bed, Albus cradled in her arms. "And don't come barging in here like that, James didn't have an afternoon nap so laid him down for a short nap before dinner. I swear, if he wakes, you can have him for the night!" She smiled at him and let out a quiet laugh.


	11. Love Wins

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the hall closet. The moment he heard Ginny enter the house he threw his travel bag under the bed and jumped into the closet outside the guest bedroom. He could face evil in all parts of the world but he was too chicken to face his own wife. There was not much room and the air smelled of old moth balls, but Harry decided it was better than facing Ginny.

He had planned on making an escape when Ginny went down to the kitchen to cook dinner but plans changed when Ron unexpectedly came up the stairs.

_What is Ron doing here? Did Ginny invite him over for dinner?_

Ron sounded surprised to see Ginny sitting on the bed. Harry did his best to look through a crack in the door. Ron stood in the doorway of the master bedroom, his hands clenched at his sides. He could hear a Ginny yelling at Ron from the bedroom.

Ron entered the bedroom, out of Harry's sight. At least he could still hear the conversation.

_I hope he doesn't know my plans. Please, Ron.._

All he could do is wait.

Ron entered the room nervously and sat on the opposite end of the bed from Ginny. She was still smiling at him but not with her eyes. Her face looked thinner than normal and small dark circles had formed below her auburn eye lashes.

Ron sighed. "Ginny, I need to know where Harry is…"

Ginny shrugged. "At the ministry I suppose. He always works late into the night. I am going to make dinner in a few moments and set a plate aside for him, would you like to stay and eat with me?" She looked down at Albus, obviously not knowing of Harry's plans.

_He left with out saying good-bye. _ Ron held back the urge to slam his fist into the wall. He had never been so angry at his best friend. The Harry he knew would never walk out on his wife.

"Ginny, I need to tell you something. Something serious."

"Oh no, something happened to Hermione? I was just there not too long ago. I should have stayed longer or invited her for dinner but I appariated fast to Mom's and then fast back here."

Ginny was blabbering. _Women._

Ron cupped his hand over Ginny's mouth. "You sure have become quite the gabber with age." He removed his hands and sighed. "I had lunch with Harry this afternoon. It did not go, well, as planned. I ended up storming out of the restaurant on him, which the reason why will come in a couple moments."

Ginny was listening intently. Ron was sure that Hermione had told her about his lunch plans with Harry this afternoon and she was curious to know what was going on.

He continued. "I felt bad about my actions and went to his office in the late afternoon. His secretary told me that he had already left, which surprised me greatly, and slid a stack of papers my way. Normally these are confidential papers but she wanted me to know something. I looked at the papers and they were…." He hesitated.

"RON!" Ginny yelled. "Tell me what is going on this instant!"

Ron looked up at Ginny. "Harry is planning on…."

At that moment a loud bang erupted from the hall along with a scream.

Hermione had gotten curious. She deserved the right to know what was going on upstairs, right? She did her best to climb the stairs quietly. Being so pregnant, the slow part was not an issue, it was the creeky stairs that would give her away. She was carrying a bunch of extra weight. She had just reached the top of the stairs when the hall closet burst open. Someone rushed forward towards the master bedroom, but had not planned on Hermione being in the way. That _someone_ happened to be Harry, as Hermione identified him in those last moments, and both of them went backwards down the stairs. Instead of stairs Hermione was met with what seemed to be a slide. She slid down to the bottom, a dazed Harry landing at her side.

Ron was the first out the door but Ginny was close behind him, Albus screaming in her arms. There, at the bottom of the stairs, lay Hermione and Harry. Ron and Ginny rushed down the stairs.

"What in bloody hell happened out here?" Ron said from beside Ginny. Her brother had such tact.

Hermione laughed as Ron helped her to her feet. "Well, Harry burst from the closet and decided to take me on a ride down the stairs. By the way…."

Harry stood, brushing himself off. "It is a charm I placed on the stairs when James was born. If someone trips or falls near the stairs in turns into a slide. I somewhat baby proofed it."

Hermione laughed. "Well done Harry."

Ron however was not laughing. He held Hermione close to his side. "Are you ok? Should we take you to the doctor to have you checked out?"

Hermione laughed and pinched Ron's side. "Ron, I'm fine! I just took a ride down a slide. It was rather fun. But Harry, what were you doing in the hall closet?"

"Yeah…" Ginny and Ron said in unison.

Harry stood speechless, his eyes on the floor.

Ron suddenly came back to the whole reason he was here.

"You were hiding from Ginny weren't you! You scum! Too afraid to tell her to her face, huh?" Ron released Hermione and stepped closer to Harry, pointing his fist. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Harry looked up at Ron, his expression angry. "You have no right to be here Ron. It is not your place to tell her!"

Ron grabbed Harry's shirt collar. "SHE IS MY SISTER!"

Hermione tried to wedge her shoulders between them. Her whole body would not fit with such a big baby bump but she was doing what she could. "STOP IT!" She screamed.

Meanwhile, Ginny watched from the sidelines. Her face felt cold and her heart had sunken to the floor and taken her stomach with it.

_What are they talking about? Oh my gosh. Working late, sleeping in another bedroom… is Harry seeing another woman?_

Ginny felt dizzy. Her head was spinning.

Ron and Harry were still yelling at each other. Hermione was doing her best to break them up. Albus was screaming in her arms and James… _Oh, I hope James didn't wake up from all of this._

She backed up against the wall and slid to the floor. The screaming and crying seemed further away now. Had they stopped screaming? Why did she feel so light? And where did the darkness come from?

She gasped… "I can't breath…". But nothing came out. She felt helpless.

"GINNY!" Harry watched from the corner of his eye as she slumped to the floor. He pushed Ron away from him and ran to her side. Her face was white and beads of sweat formed around her face. Albus lay screaming in her arms.

Harry grabbed Albus and handed him back to Hermione. "Please, calm him down…" He felt panicked. What had he done to her? These past couple months had been trying on their relationship and he had blamed it all on her. He became bitter. He stayed late at work and slept in the guest bedroom because she was rotting their marriage. Always prying at him, and always needing special attention for her surgery.

Now Harry realized that is was all him. He had let anger about taking a job demotion and having to help Ginny get in the way of their relationship. How could he have acted this way?

Loving Ginny had always been enough to make him live to the fullest. He could not imagine a day with out her. Her love for him was so accepting of his travels and late nights as an Auror. Never once had she complained. These past couple months she needed him to take on change for a while and help her get back on her feet, and he couldn't handle it. How had he been so wrong?

Harry cradled Ginny in his arms. "I'm so sorry…." He felt tears well up in his eyes. The world disappeared around them. Ron, Hermione, Albus, and the house. It was just the two of them.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice brought everything back. She was looking up at him, a familiar light in her eyes. A light that had not been there for a long time. He smiled down at her.

"Ginny…"


	12. Note From Author

I just wanted to apologize for my 4 month absence

I just wanted to apologize for my 4 month absence.

I did not want to leave the story ending the way it did but life got in the way. I got married, had two receptions, went on a honeymoon, and got prego. Life really happened!

I am going to read my story over and over, attempting to relocate the creativity and finish it. If not, I am already have ideas for a new story, and I am ready to recommit to writing.

Thanks for those who have continued to read.


	13. Hello Rose

**I am finally back in the swing of things. This is not the longest chapter or the best by far, but I needed something to transition me back to the story. I will probably end it soon as the plot is coming to an end, but I have a few chapters left in me.**

* * *

2 months later

Life was wonderful. At least, that is how Harry liked to describe his feelings. He and Ginny were better than ever, their relationship extremely strong. After realizing his mistakes, it had taken about a month to get back to normal. They were communicating better and Harry had decided to spend more time at home.

"Ginny! Are you almost ready? I told Ron we would be there by five."

Harry shook his head and stared at the clock on the wall. Their clock was similar to the clock Ginny had grown up with, showing where people were as well as the time. Except Harry had added a bathroom setting so he knew when Ginny was still getting ready and whether or not he should settle into his chair.

"I'm coming, I'm coming… I'm here!" Ginny popped out from the bottom of the stairs, James in tow. "Is Albus ready to go?"

Harry nodded, Albus was settled into a carried by the couch. "Let's get going Gin, we don't want to be late!"

She nodded and picked up Albus' carried, handing James to his father. "He is getting to heavy to carry!"

Harry laughed and grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling them into the familiar darkness. He had done this so much at this point he figured he could brush his teeth at the same time if he wanted to. Perhaps he could sleep in fifteen more minutes and try that sometime.

The light reappeared and they found themselves in Ron and Hermione's kitchen, the smell of ginger tea in the air.

"Hullo? Ron? Hermione?" Harry searched around, wondering why the house was so quite, especially considering the circumstances. Just then, Ron came tiptoe running from the den, a single finger placed over his mouth.

"Blimey, you dumb ass. We just got her to sleep. Do you know how hard it is to accomplish that. We could use at least 30 minutes out of her!" He shook his head and pulled Ginny into a hug first, than Harry.

James giggled. "Hey Uncle Ronny, I have a new trick to show you. Where is Aunt 'Mione? AUNT 'MIONE!" His voice was high pitch and carried through the house.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron all winced together. A small cry erupted from the den, a frustrated sigh emitting from a tired Hermione. The group trounced into the den to find Hermione cradling a small bundle by the fire.

"Well, I knew it was too good to be true!" She smiled and rocked the bundle, attempting to hush the cries."

Harry felt extreme joy move through out him. Ron and Hermione had been his friends from the beginning, the best friends he would ever have. Watching them experience the joy of having a child, just as he and Ginny had, brought him great excitement.

--

"AUNT 'MIONE!"

Hermione knew the moment she heard James' call, Rose would stir and throw a fuss. It had taken her 20 minutes to calm the child originally, but at least the babe was awake to meet her Uncle, Aunt, and two cousins. The group appeared from the kitchen, careful looks on their faces for fear of a cranky Hermione.

"Hello there. Don't worry about it Ginny' – The look on her best friend's face was priceless – 'all part of having a child, you should know!" Ginny's face relaxed and she nodded.

Ron was standing with his hands in his pocket, still red in the face from the happiness of being a father. "I'm glad you could come. It was crazy at the hospital last week and we could barely see every body. Who knew that all those people would come, especially Neville! I was starting to think we had lost contact with him." He was blubbering on again, as usual.

Harry made his way to Hermione's side, staring down at young Rose. "Gosh Hermione, she is beautiful. Looks just like her mum." He smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Can I hold her for a bit?"

Hermione nodded and handed her over gently, glad for a small break. She still felt weak from the birth last week and wished she had more time to lay down for a short nap. "Be careful Harry!" She felt the need to say it, even though she knew he would.

He nodded with a smile and took a seat next to Ginny on the couch. James waddled to his fathers side, staring at Rose. "'Ello yittle Wose. I James." The group of adults laughed, enjoying the reaction between James and his young cousin. Albus was still settled into his carrier, to young to have a clue. Hermione stood and slowly moved over to the couch to join every one.

--

Ginny was all smiles, glad that little Rose was finally in the world. It seemed like just yesterday that Hermione was sweating over the idea of telling Ron about her pregnancy. But as it turned out. Ron was ecstatic about the new addition. He had been excited through out the pregnancy but as she watched him today, he was filled with pure joy. He seemed more clam and collected than usual.

"Albus…" She lifted him out of his carrier and placed him near Rose. "This is Rose. She is your new cousin. Some day, you will be going to Hogwarts together and be the best of friends." She felt the prediction may just work out.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all nodded.

"I didn't even think about Hogwarts but that is true." Harry spoke up. "Perhaps their friendship will be just as great as ours."

Ginny nodded. "Hermione. We would love to hear about the birth! By the time we got to the hospital Rose had popped out and mum and dad were running around like crazy people! Please do tell us the story."

Hermione laughed. "Well, let me grab some tea and sandwiches first. It was a long afternoon!"


	14. The Birth of Baby Rose

**Well, I finally got this chapter out. I have never given birth so I am not sure if I portrayed it correctly, but this chapter needed to be written. I do not feel as good about this chapter as I had about ones before it, but I feel relieved to have it out! Enjoy, thank you for all your WONDERFUL comments. I love reading stories on here and I am glad that people read mine as well!**

* * *

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!"

Hermione had been screaming for about 30 minutes now and Ron was getting agitated. Of course, she could have accepted pain medication. But she just HAD to give birth naturally in a muggle hospital in London. He winced as she squeezed his hand once more.

4 hours earlier

"Ron! You better come eat your breakfast before I do. I finished mine about 5 minutes ago!" Hermione eyed Ron's plate, feeling tempted to steal a piece of toast. Almost 9 months pregnant, her appetite was soaring. "Well, just taking one piece of toast wouldn't hurt…"

"Don't you dare!" Ron stepped into the kitchen, his eyes squinted into a glare. "Make yourself another piece of toast if you are hungry, don't take mine. Don't lower yourself to my standards." He smiled and fell into his seat, quickly shoveling food into his mouth. "Tastes good."

Hermione smiled and started the dishes, not wanting to leave a mess. Ron was done with his food in about a minute, as usual, and she made sure to redo his tie before letting him out the door. "Have a good day at the ministry and I'll see you when you get home." She closed the door behind him and turned to face her empty kitchen. "What to do…" She thought for a moment before heading upstairs to the nursery. She set a small army of paintbrushes on a mission to finish the back wall, and another small army of tools to build the crib. "No use doing this all myself." She smiled, pleased with her work, and headed to the master bedroom.

Showering was always a great experience. Hermione felt unattractive and uncomfortable at this stage in pregnancy but a shower refreshed her mind and helped her almost forget her present state.

That's when the stomach pains started.

At first, Hermione thought her stomach was reacting to breakfast but the pains were coming every 10 minutes or so, not a constant. Suddenly it hit her. She was not experiencing stomach pains, she was experiencing contractions. Frozen in place, a million thoughts began to run through her head.

_I need to grab my overnight bag, no wait… I need to send Harry a patronus message. No wait, I need to send RON a patronus message. Why am I doing all this again? Oh right, contractions._

Hermione looked around the room, unsure what to do. She normally did not act this way. She was bold and confident, especially in situations like this. With a flick of her wand, she sent a patronus message to the ministry, hoping it would reach Ron fast. Then, she grabbed her overnight bag from the closet, already packing in case she went into labor.

"'Mione! I'm here!" Ron ran into the bedroom, his hair flustered and his clothes covered in soot. "I tried to apparate but I couldn't remember where I was going, so I used the Floo system instead." His eyes were wide with fear. "Are you SURE you're in labor?"

Hermione nodded her head, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Pretty sure, let's get to the hospital. Remember our travel plans?"

Hermione had made the decision to not apparate during her pregnancy. She had nightmares about what could happen. Ginny had always done it while she was pregnant, and even tried to reassure her it was safe, but Hermione did not want to take unnecessary risks. Because of this, Ron had set up an alternative way to get to the hospital in London a few months ago. They would use Floo powder to travel to the Black's house. Harry still had ownership of the house and currently allowed Neville Longbottom to live there during summer holidays. Once there, they could take a Muggle taxi to the hospital and be there in 10 minutes.

Ron grabbed the bag and took a deep breath. "Let's go before I pass out…" He took Hermione's arm and led her carefully down the stairs to the fireplace. Another contraction hit her, a big one this time. She bent over, making a move for the nearest chair.

"I don't know if I can make it". Hermione looked up to see Ron's face in a state of panic. Maybe going to the hospital would be good for both of them. He looked as though he would need his own bed. "… on second thought, let's go… but Ron… I think our plan is flawed. How could I have been so stupid?"

Ron stared at the fireplace and back at Hermione. "Wh…What do you mean FLAWED?"

"Well, Floo Powder sounded smart at the time, but think about it Ron. There is a good chance being swept out a chimney will push the baby right out of me!" She closed her eyes, another contraction hitting her.

Ron was staring at the fireplace now, in disbelief that they could have overlooked a major detail. "Let apparate. At this point… I just want to get to the hospital and lay down…"

"LAY DOWN. WHY DO YOU NEED TO LAY DOWN?" Hermione was getting frustrated. "Come and hold me, let's do this together."

Ron nodded and kneeled by her ride, wrapping his arms as far around her body as he could reach. "Let's focus on the alley way near the hospital. It is still in sight of Muggles but we have a better chance than if we popped up in the waiting room." Hermione nodded and they closed their eyes. The familiar cool, darkness whipped over them. Hermione clutched her belly, fearful of the effects this could have on her child. Another contraction hit her as they appeared in the alley way.

Ron's face was a violent shade of red and sweat was dripping down his cheeks. He supported Hermione on one side as they headed out onto the main street and around the corner to the hospital. Rushing through the doors, Ron lost control. "My wife… my wife is having a baby!" HELP!" He yelled at no one in particular in the waiting room, in hopes that a team of doctors would appear. The nurse at the counter hurried from behind the counter and entered the waiting room with a wheel chair. Ron helped Hermione sit down. "Good luck 'Mione." And with that, he passed out.

"Mr. Weasley? Mr. Weasley! Can you hear me? Mr. Weasley…" The voice sounded far away but Ron could still make the words out clearly. Why was someone calling him Mr. Weasley and why was there a stranger in his home. Wait a minute… he was not home. "Hermione!"

His eyes shot open and he found himself looking up into a large, bright light. A short, chubby man in nursing scrubs stood over him. "Mr. Weasley! Welcome back, can you sit up?" Ron nodded and sat up, realizing he was in a hospital room. There were other people in there as well; more nurses, two doctors, and Hermione. "Hermione!" He sprang from the bed, still feeling a bit woozy.

There she was, panting away and clutching her swollen belly. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and she was making loud, short breathing sounds. "Ron… you bloody idiot. Passing out on me… here I am, having a baby… hold my hand!" Hermione looked furious but Ron had never been happier to hear her yell at him. He was going to be a father, and soon it would all be over. "Breath Hermione, just breath!" He took a hold of her hand.

SOON had been the wrong word of choice. It seemed as though the more Hermione pushed, the less the baby wanted to come out.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!"

Hermione had been screaming for about 30 minutes now and Ron was getting agitated. Of course, she could have accepted pain medication. But she just HAD to give birth naturally in a muggle hospital in London. He winced as she squeezed his hand once more.

The doctor looked up and sighed. "If this baby doesn't come out in the next 5 minutes, I'm going to need to take you into surgery." Ron cringed at the idea. Surgery in the muggle world was not familiar to him and he felt uneasy. He laid his head near Hermione's stomach. "Please come out." He could not help but feel pitiful in this moment but he was desperate.

"Wait…" The doctor moved back between Hermione's legs, a hopeful look in his eyes. "The head is moving down! Two more pushes, maybe three Hermione!" Ron grasped Hermione's hand tighter as she gave another push, her screams had grown louder. "One more Hermione… almost there…" Hermione let out one last cry and pushed as hard as she could. The next thing Ron heard was the most beautiful thing in the world. A small cry filled the room as the small Weasley child entered the world.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You have a beautiful baby girl."


End file.
